


Wants

by star_lili



Series: Hospital Adventures [22]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Anger, Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lili/pseuds/star_lili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make it stop! I hate this! I want to go home!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Two updates in one day!

Make it stop! I hate this! I want to go home!

 

I feel sick. . . Are we still in the hospital? Weren't we supposed to get out soon? To go see Mom? Mom is dead. What am I thinking?

 

I look towards my brother with heavy eyes and my body feels like lead.

 

I feel so sick, but Brother just says that it was just going to be a little while until all this will end. I've been so irritated lately, but I know my brother is just trying to help and I love him for that, now, sometimes I want that suit of armor back.

 

No I don't want that again, what would my brother say if he knew I was thinking of such things, would he be angry?

 

I shut my eyes, not wanting to see my brothers face.

 

I know he wants to get out of here already and he knows how much I want to go home. I want to be with Granny and Winry and Den. I don't understand why the Colonel had to interfere. We would've been home by now. Brother could be there at the front porch peacefully while I sit next to him. We would probably be talking to Winry while she skipped out working on automail without Granny noticing. She would get in trouble later, but we don't care right now. Winry would probably make me rest my head on her lap as she combed through my hair. I'm glad brother made me cut it because I'm sure if Winry would've seen my long hair she  would cut it herself right away. Brother would smile at us and lean against the one of the steps looking up at us.

 

I want to go home.

 

I _want_ to go home.

 

I've _always_ wanted to go back to Risembool ever since we left home.


End file.
